


Breathe

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Lance breathes, and chooses his dying thoughts.





	Breathe

Each second was hours long. 

One blink. One breath. In, out.

Lance tried not to look down. Metal glistened with red in his periphery, and the rush of blood in his ears combined with the overwhelming stench of iron was dizzying- or maybe it was the blood loss.

In, out.

His teeth were clenched so tightly he thought they might shatter. Voices screamed in his helmet, but it was all nonsense, fear and worry and anger. By the way his vision was blackening at the edges, he started to think he wouldn’t make it out.

In, out.

Everything was blurry. Lance realized it was tears and blinked, feeling them track down his cheeks. He almost followed them down, but stopped. He knew he was dying. He didn’t want to die sick at his own body, pinned to the wall like some sort of trophy.

In, out.

Mama would cry first. Marco would be her shoulder, keeping his own tears for late nights when the rest of the family would be sleeping. Luis would be angry that they never got to open that bakery. Mama was going to bake, Luis would be the cashier, and Lance would wait, smiling and greeting every member of the family as they stopped in for breakfast. Veronica. Who was her makeup tester while he was gone?

In, out.

He heard voices, voices not tinged with the tinny interference of the comms. Something moved, and someone screamed. Lance realized it was him. Black came faster, swirling and plunging him deep into an ocean of pain and yelling and uncertainty. Lance tried to surface, but it was frozen over. He let himself sink.

Out.


End file.
